towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 9
|} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=87}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=3068200|def=1390|coin=642}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=9638000|def=2460|coin=209|lv=1|drop=650|esk=592}} |hp=9638000|def=2460|coin=209|lv=1|drop=650|esk=597}} |hp=30,000,000|def=16970|coin=249|esk=1681}} |} Colonel: Humph! What a fool. We’ll be crushed if we jump from such a great height, let alone a human. I’m sure she is dead. : Vir-Virginia... Summoner was sad over her sacrifice. However, the soldiers seemed to be emotionless and kept pressing on Summoner! Most of the liberals were arrested. Sooner or later Gretchen and the others would end up like them. : '...It’s over...' Summoner got dejected and put down his arms. The soldiers knew he gave up the battle, so they started approaching - Boom-! A deafening explosion had shaken the cave, turning the tide of the situation. Then, a flash of golden light jumped down from the broken ceiling suddenly. : Is everyone okay? I come to help you guys! 【Defeated BOSS】 Colonel: Even so, it won’t change the dying fate of you all! March, soldiers! At colonel’s command, they sprinted towards Summoner, Gretchen and Mark-II who were still resisting. : You...darn it... Soldier: Die-! : I won’t let you hurt Gretchen! Lisa went into a dive and took down the soldier attacking her. Meanwhile, she wrapped her metallic wing around Gretchen and flew away before the soldiers caught her. : It’s Lisa... No, I can’t give up! To prove Virginia is right, I must survive! Glauox: Right, Summoner, you can’t let them succeed! Lisa’s emergence had ignited Summoner’s fighting will, who pulled himself together and continued fighting. However, the enemies were too many. As Summoner was about to be subdued, a green figure came over and blocked the attack in time - It’s Mark-II! : Lisa, take Gretchen and Summoner to leave. : What? How about you? : Lisa can’t take us all to escape. Someone has to stay to block the soldiers. Since I’m the heaviest, bringing me will simply drag you down. So you and Gretchen are the best choices. : No I can’t leave you - Hey! Lisa! Drop me down! : ...No. : But Mark-II will-! : I understand. That’s why I have to take you away. Otherwise, Mark-II’s efforts will go to waste! : '...Lisa should be the most painful for leaving her comrade behind...' Colonel: Darn it! Do you think I’ll let you go away!? : Let go of my leg! Flying into a fury, the colonel grabbed the ankle tight and managed to drag Summoner down by force! Glauox: I go distract him! Colonel: Wah!! Wh-what is it...an owl! How dare you hit my face with a sandal!! I’m going to turn you into a soup! Glauox: Humph! Have a try! Lisa, now! : Alright! With the help of Glauox, the colonel let go of Summoner. Then, Lisa immediately spread her wings and flew towards the exit. However, Glauox was knocked out by the soldiers from behind, falling to the ground! : Glauox-! }} |damage=17096|turn=1 |hp=5800000|def=19800|coin=0|esk=577}} |damage=13648|turn=1 |hp=6300000|def=21000|coin=0|esk=634}} |} : Gretchen is fine, but we better take her to the fort and have a close check. Summoner nodded. Both of them went back to the fort, but they heard someone was crying nearby. : ...Kids’ cries! : ...We better hurry! They sped up and had an unexpected encounter - Nightfall and Inferno Savant! Both of them were trying to smash the door of Stirling Fort with Combatants. The metal door was deformed already, which could slight see the structure inside. : Stop, both of you! : Hahaha, you guys are still alive. I’m surprised. : Don’t you remind Samoy not to underestimate these guys? He should have done more preparations. Well I guess he didn’t listen, right? Stubborn like an iron. : So you betrayed us! Because of you, Virginia, Glauox, Mark-II... I won’t forgive what you did! : Humph, bring it on! Two Savants commanded their own Combatants to attack Summoner and Lisa - 【Defeated BOSS】 : Wheeze...I have consumed too much power in the previous fight... My body now is heavy as rock... : Hohoho! What a fool. Do you think you can beat us with your current strength? : ...Why betray us? Don’t you hate Samoy and mechanisation? : You’re right. We hate them, we hate their guts. They said those scraps are stronger than our Combatants. What a joke! : Then, why are you helping them? : Because they gave us an offer. Although that scrap leader is disgusting, he is smart. He knows what we want. : 'What do they want exactly...' }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=712}} |damage=18520|turn=2 |hp=14,720,000|def=21000|coin=0|esk=1276}} |damage=18736|turn=2 |hp=13,940,000|def=19800|coin=0|esk=920}} |} : What did they offer to you...? : The secret of mechanisation. That scrap leader said if we help them, he’ll tell us the source of their power, and provide 'guinea pigs' for us to study. : Yes. As soon as we know where the source is, we can modify our Combatants and beat those arrogant Gods- Hey! Lisa, do you think you can sneak up on me while I’m talking? : It’s worth a try! : Let me help! : Still want a fight? This time I won’t have mercy on you. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Combatant! Attack! : (Flashing) The combatant gathered dark elemental power and case it over Summoner and Lisa. Although they could dodge it in time, the explosion impact knocked them flying to a tree. The blast had left a huge hole on the ground. Inferno Savant waved his hand to command the combatant to conjure flames against them. Summoner summoned the heroic spirits to withstand the attack. Due to insufficient mana, they were not as powerful as usual. The heroic spirits created an elemental shield to weather the fire. However, it was not going to hold any longer, and began to crack. : Lisa, we’ll be killed if we continue like this. Just leave them to me. You bring Gretchen and the kids to leave. : No, I won’t escape again. It’s unnecessary. : Why? : Trust me. Hang in there! : ...Alright! Heroic spirits, please block the attack for me. Take all my power if you may! As requested, the spirits closed their eyes and concentrated. They conjured more elemental shields to cover Summoner and Lisa. : Hum, fool! Hey Nightfall! : Alright I’m coming - Suddenly, a familiar fire was cast from afar and interrupted Nightfall’s action - }} zh:機械城之傳 ‧ 主線第九章